KOKORO capitulo 2
by luz.skywardsword
Summary: conforme pasa el tiempo Hikari una chica adolecente perdio sus recuerdos desea saber mas sobre ella y por que no recuerda ademas de los poderes que cobrara mas adelante en su aventura y mas conforme pasa el tiempo rodeada de personas que la ayudaran a recordar cosas del pasado mientras hace buenos amigos enemigas viejas y rivales de amor por un chico muy especial para ella
1. Chapter 2

KOKORO (corazón)

Capitulo 1 Watashi wa yaku muimi sutōrī to motto (Una historia sin sentido y algo más de mi)

Cuando era pequeña mi madre me hablaba de un mundo que era hermoso sin problemas, sin muerte, ni robo, ni ninguna de las cosas que ahora existen pero lo que siempre me pregunte fue ¿existe ese mundo?

Mama – hija ya vamos a dormir

Hija – si pero antes cuéntame la historia de La tierra justa

Mama – está bien:

Era hace mucho tiempo en una tierra lejana que existía un joven cuyo corazón era tan puro más que la misma luz pura y sin pecado. El gobernaba justamente hasta que un día con el corazón duro como piedra su hermano mayor lo asesino por querer poder.

Su hermano solo tenía deseos de avaricia y muerte. Pero el joven con su último aliento lanzo una maldición sobre el dijo ¨con tu avaricia tus días de rey acabaran pues la espada que queréis solo puede ser portada por un corazón puro sin avaricia ni pecado¨. El joven no escucho las palabras sabias de su hermano, el no sabía que la espada hechizada destruía a cualquiera con el corazón negro.

Cuando el joven hermano tomo la espada y se proclamo rey de la tierra justa así mismo, cayó sin ninguna lógica ya que la espada era mágica y sabia que pasaría si alguien con una mente débil pero de corazón negro la tomaba, sin embargo, si este tenía la mente fría y un corazón negro la espada tendría un poder obscuro y sería el fin de los tiempos

Así que la más fiel sirvienta del rey de corazón puro escondió la espada y esta jamás volvió a ser vista junto con la sirvienta desde la tragedia de los hermanos. Fin

Cuando era niña amaba esa historia pero un día yo, yo…. Yo solo sueño con esto desde aquel día en el que perdí mi memoria y en sueños es lo único que recuerdo aunque tengo la esperanza de recordar todo su rostro su hermosa voz y mi vida, es mi deseo más preciado

Esa soy yo sato hikari, en realidad no sé cómo me apellido pues cuando tenía 7 años fui encontrada con una ropa muy fina y hermoso linaje pero no sabían quién era yo y yo tampoco lo recordaba cómo me llamaba ni quien era aunque un peluche que yo tenía cuando me encontraron decía propiedad de hikari ellos imaginaron que así me llamaba y me pusieron ese nombre y un apellido así que a quien me refiero con ellos son tomoko tatsuya y yuu sato así que fui llamada ¨hikari sato¨ cuando por fin pertenecí a la familia sato fui enviada a la primaria tuve muchos amigos era un poco popular por mi cabello y modales decían que parecía una princesa.

Después de los 6 años que pase en primaria pase a secundaria y ahí no fue divertido, todas las chicas fueron muy descorteces por ser más popular entre los chicos y algunos chicos que rechace decían que solo era una princesa consentida así que no tuve más amigos; pronto me fui quedando sola hasta que un día todos me odiaban me trataban como una rara sin amigos y siempre estuve sola hasta la salida de la secundaria ahora estoy en preparatoria paso lo mismo en mi primer año y hasta ahora no tengo amigos ni amigas que me hablen así que me la paso sola mis padres se volvieron muy ricos gracias a la invención de mi padre, invento un producto que ayuda a las personas en la agricultura es un repelente de insectos que no daña al planeta pero mata a los insectos y mi madre se volvió una reconocida estilista, diseñadora y maquillista famosa en todo el mundo por eso es que estoy sola en mi casa jugando videojuegos de afinidad con chicos, juegos de aventuras muy buenos debo rescatar a una princesa y pasar por muchos peligros para probar que tengo el coraje y que soy digna bueno digno de una gran espada bueno en fin soy una de esas chicas que ama jugar videojuegos de terror de acción de amor y todo tipo pero los de guerras son un poco aburridos son contados bueno espero que este año sea diferente a los demás años.

Espero hacer más personas con las que pueda compartir mis logros y sonrisas.

Además de que seré trasladada a una escuela mixta y no como en la que estuve.


	2. Chapter 1

KOKORO capitulo 2

Watashi wa hitorijanai (no soy la única)

En mi nueva clase hay una chica dicen que está completamente loca aunque no lo parezca bueno hay más de una hay muchas pero ella es la más conocida como me acaban de inscribir en esa escuela no sé nada de ella.

Era la hora de las presentaciones hay eso no me agrada nada me pongo m-m-muy nervio-o-osa o/o

Hikari- Ho-ola mi mi nombre es sato Hikari mucho gusto en conocerlos compañeros yo vengo transferida de una escuela de pintura y artes musicales del oeste exclusiva para señoritas _**Nishi no sakura (el cerezo del oeste o el botón de cerezo del oeste)**_

Compañeros- Wow! Debes saber mucho sobre música y arte genial

Después de eso una chica hermosa con cabello largo profundo rojo escarlata de ojos azul profundo y una figura de modelo, con talento musical, atlética pero de muy mal carácter le pregunto:

Hiiro- ¿Y por qué te transfirieron aquí? digo, si no es molestia para ti poder responderme mi pregunta

Hikari- (Tengo la cara tan roja y estoy tan nerviosa que no sé qué decir)

Hiiro- Si lo vas a hacer hazlo rápido que me aburres niña consentida

Hikari- Eh! Pues yo lo hice porque no solo quiero estar rodeada de chicas molestas celosas que buscan lo que se merecen pero parece que aquí una chica impertinente es molesta y grosera solo por tener celos

Hiiro- Tú! Eres una niña llorona ni que no tuvieras una familia rica y millonaria con esos caprichos seguro consigues lo que se verdad tú no sabes lo que es no vivir con lujos de tu magnitud y tener una parte de ti rota en el corazón desearía MATARTE!

Hikari- Trata de hacerlo no podrás tú no tienes el coraje además yo soy más infeliz que tu. Tú no sabes que es vivir sin recuerdos de quien eres y porque estás sola ni por qué no recuerdas quiénes son tus padres ni nada eres como las demás tonta y mal de la cabeza además de envidiosa te crees la gran chica solo por decir que tienes un pasado muy cruel déjame decirte en este mundo nadie es perfectamente feliz unos tenemos tragedias más grandes y dolorosas (se pone a llorar con mucha fuerza mientras dice todo eso)

Mientras las miradas mataban a Hikari y a Hiiro con cara de confusión le dijo cansada de sus lloriqueos

Hiiro- No me compares con tus tonterías eso no tiene nada de doloroso mejor ya cállate

Hikari- ¿Para ti que es cruel y doloroso?

Hiiro- Mi pasado de muerte de mi familia, buscar al responsable y que los demás te desprecien por pensar que eres pobre y estúpida además de loca

Se pone a llorar igual que Hikari su llanto rompía en cascadas mientras salía del salón y los jóvenes espiaban y la maestra no estaba en ese preciso momento.

Después de eso Hikari sale y le dice

Hikari- Supongo que no soy la única así ya lo dije no soy la única chica infeliz aquí… me refiero a este mundo yo lamento… haberte hecho recordar ese momento tan triste.

Hiiro- Aun así yo no puedo tener amigos gracias por comprenderme y por hablar en privado

Hikari- Si yo igual aunque… no creo que haya sido en privado a la mirada de los que espiaban y además…

De repente tres jóvenes mujeres salían del salón una joven de cabello largo rubio, la otra chica con color entre una mezcla de caramelo y castaño, y finalmente la que parecía ser la líder con un cabello azulado rey, las tres de hermosa figura aunque muy presuntuosas y de muy mal gusto y para colmo sin nada de talento dijeron:

Mizuki- (con Ai y Hana salían mientras habían espiado la antes recurrida pelea) Vaya miren quienes son la princesa solitaria y la sin amigos con su tragedia de sus padres muertos hahaha que conmovedor

Hiiro- Vuelve a decirme eso y veras tus últimos minutos de vida en dolor y desesperación

Hikari- Hay no tu maldita eres la tipa más desagradable y estúpida del mundo porque estás aquí

Hiiro y Hikari- ¿Tú la conoces?

Mizuki- Por desgracia si pero es toda una arpía

Hiiro y Hikari- ¿A quien le dijiste a si?

Mizuki- A las dos jajaja

Mizuki no paro de reír claro engreídamente mientras Hiiro decía

Hiiro- Definitivamente te matare

Mizuki- Me haces reír tengo un guarda espaldas muy fuerte

Hiiro- Pues aun así te matare

Hikari- Yo igual

Después Hikari harta de sus risas de una autentica tarada prosiguió a el puño cerrado pero en ese momento…

Hikari- Eh! (Con una cara roja)

Un joven muy apuesto de cabello color castaño medio le detuvo el puño con una sola mano pero sin lastimarla, de ojos coquetos color azul rey y muy bien parecido, igual que el personaje del videojuego favorito de Hikari, amable y respetuoso pero con coraje a la vez dijo:

Takahara kenshi- Lo siento princesa pero a esta dama no la puedes tocar… (Guiñándole el ojo izquierdo)- mi nombre es Takahara kenshi-san lo siento hermosa princesa pero…

De repente Takahara sintió algo muy extraño como un deja vu pues al ver los ojos de la joven y su expresión con un tono rojo profundo se dio cuenta de que estaba seguro de haberla visto antes en algún lugar

Takahara kenshi- Eh! Tu yo te eh visto en algún lugar antes me pareces familiar desde hace mucho tiempo lo sé eh visto esos hermosos ojos antes lo sé por favor déjame verte mejor

Takahara con ansia la jalo de un brazo, aunque a Hikari se sintió muy nerviosa al ver los ojos azulados rey tan hermosos que del mismo modo solía soñar despierta cuando tenía 10 de edad e intentaba recordar cosas de ella y pensaba que jamás existirían tales ojos.

Hikari- ¿Q-q-que? Rayos te pasa co-como como te atreves a jalarme asi sempai además ¿por qué? tan de repente está bien no golpeare a esa bruja pero déjame ¡suéltame!

Mientras tanto Hiiro pensó algo aunque alguien iba a salir perjudicada aquí. De pronto Hiiro empujo a Takahara, y de lo cerca que estaba a Hikari no lo pudo evitar y la beso de un momento a otro. Hikari no lo podía creer ni las tres taradas Mizuki, Ai y Hana se quedaron perplejas mientras que Mizuki llena de rabia y envidia se tiro al suelo y empezó a decir:

Mizuki- ¡Como diantres te atreves princesita estúpida! ¿que estas? Haciéndole a mi príncipe

Hikari se sentía totalmente avergonzada mientras no podía dejar de sentir esa linda sensación en sus labios tono rosa medio y él ni se diga parece haberle encantado mas a el que a ella aunque se le notaba mientras. Takahara fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco y se puso sonrojado ignorando que estaban ellas ahí, igualmente Hikari dejo de sentir pena y siguieron con ese beso apasionado y Mizuki derrumbando lágrimas a más no poder decidió interrumpir ese clímax al que ambos habían llegado.

Mizuki- ¿Co-cómo? pudiste Kenshi-kun ¿Porque razón besaste a esa presumida mimada? Como te atreves Takahara-kun eres un idiota te odio no me hables nunca más en el resto de tu vida.

A Takahara no le importaba en lo mas mínimo las palabras de Mizuki estaba tan encantado con ese beso que no pensaba en nada más que ese momento que deseaba repetir

Mizuki, Ai y Hana se fueron del lugar mientras Takahara, Hiiro y Hikari se quedaron ahí como si nada les importara mas, claro si no la más feliz de los tres era Hiiro quien había presenciado un momento histórico de esos que pasan una sola vez en vida ver llorando a Mizuki le hizo sentirse también que lloro de felicidad y rio como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

Después de un rato el silencio se rompió entre Takahara y Hikari:

Kenshi- Oye yo no fue mi intención lo lamento pero debo admitir que a pesar de ser el primer beso que le doy a alguien no besas mal…

Kenshi lo decía con la cara completamente roja mientras miraba Hikari con unos ojos de ternura y amor hacia ella hasta que se acordó de donde le había visto Kenshi a Hikari

De pronto sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba mas y mas pues era la niña bueno e estos días ya era joven a la que una vez le había prometido ser su futura novia en la secundaria y probablemente Hikari ya lo había olvidado como todo lo que quiso y borro de su escuela primaria toda esa amarga vida que tubo debió olvidar hasta los momentos más felices de la secundaria y no estaba equivocado cuando él le pregunto Hikari dijo ¨jamás volveré a recordar la estúpida secundaria en mi vida lo juro ¨

Aunque Hikari se dio cuenta rápidamente o más bien recordó quien era este joven tan apuesto que antes no era tan apuesto pero lo recordó y…

Hikari- Tu, tu no lo puedo creer con razón se me hacia conocido tu nombre pues quien más que Takahara-kun tu me defendiste cuando un par de muchachos se me querían acercar y les diste una golpiza- Hikari lo decía con una voz alegre- perdóname si es que te olvide pero después ya no supe nada de ti Takahara-kun

Se sonrojo de la pena y de recordar ese momento que vivió

Takahara- Hikari por favor no me llames asi está bien dime Kenshi-kun además no soy tu sempai ni nada estoy en tu mismo grupo que no me viste-lo decía con una cara de desconcierto-y yo nuca dejare la promesa que me hiciste y yo…

En ese momento interrumpió Hiiro diciéndole a Hikari y a Kenshi que ya era hora de almuerzo y que era genial el que no se hubiera presentado la sensei kuroka (sensei es profesora en japonés)

Hiiro pregunto apenada a Hikari que si ella podía ser su nueva amiga ahora que se conocían mejor además de que tenían una enemiga en común, quien más que Mizuki y sus dos mascotas por asi decirlo Ai y Hana. Hikari rápidamente que estaría más que feliz de que asi fuese y se hicieron amigas de inmediato

Comieron juntos los tres y Kenshi 10 minutos antes del fin del almuerzo se llevo a Hikari al techo de la escuela esta sin saber la razón por la cual la llevo tan de repente le pregunto el motivo en cuanto llegaron Hiiro no lo pensó dos veces ella sabía a dónde y cuál era el motivo de esa acción repentina y los siguió sin darse cuenta.

Kenshi- Hikari tengo algo muy importante que decirte por favor escúchame…

Hikari- Si está bien que pasa

Kenshi le presunto algo que a Hikari le hizo palpitar el corazón más de lo habitual y de repente no pudo solo se quedo estática sin una palabra en sus rosados labios y de pronto

_**CONTINUARA… **_


End file.
